The Legend of Zelda: Gathering of the Elements
by Lone Tiger
Summary: This story is a collection of my thoughts on the upcoming Twilight Princess game as a continuation of OOT and MM. Rated T for ocassional tobacco use and possible inappropriate language and violence.
1. Seven Years Later

**The Legend of Zelda: Gathering of the Elements**

Summary: This story is a collection of my thoughts on the upcoming Twilight Princess game along with whatever I could throw in. I've changed a few things like the events of the Minish Cap to fit it into Link's OOT history. Also, when I say the Great Deku Tree in the present, I mean the Deku Tree's sprout, and when I'm talking about the Great Deku Tree in the past, I'm talking about the actual Deku Tree of OOT, unless it was more recent than seven years ago like where I put the events of the Minish Cap.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Zelda, or any of that stuff, just this fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Seven Years Later

The early sun's rays stretched across the fair lands of Jayca, a tiny village in the southern plains of Hyrule. The shriek of the mourning Cucco filled the air to awaken the civilians. Beside it was a young man who appeared to be about seventeen years of age. His blond hair sat untidy over his forehead but was combed neatly toward the back of his head and tied into a single tail.

Dressed in a sleeveless white shirt with the torn part over the chest tied together and short, torn blue jeans that barely reached his knees, he wore a kind smile on his face as he broke the piece of bread in his hands into bits and pieces and hands them to the Cucco perched on a fence, which eagerly accepted the food. It crowed its affection as it swallowed the last bit of the bread.

This boy was Link. If you were to hear an inhabitant of Hyrule, no matter where he or she lived, mention "The Hero of Time", they were talking about this boy. Although it probably seems odd for an ordinary looking boy who works on a farm to be titled a hero of anything, this boy has a history. Seven years ago, he had traveled through time to defeat a corrupt Garudo King named Ganondorf and, shortly afterward, he stopped a Skull Kid, under the curse of a mask known as Maroja's Mask, from dropping the moon on Termina. This boy's accomplishments were written in history. He was a legend.

Yet now, in his recent life, he was working as an ordinary farmer and trying to lead a normal life. Although, that can get pretty difficult when you have autograph seeking fans everywhere you look. The citizens of Jayca weren't too bad in his opinion, though. In fact, they felt like family to him. He lived with a well renowned farmer named Haley and his wife, Rachel, who accepted him warmly into their household.

Link never knew his real parents. When he was a baby, they had died in war. His mother left him in a forest not far from Jayca known as the Kokiri Forest. For the first ten years of his life, he was raised as a Kokiri by the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Kokiri Forest. He made a habit of frequently visiting his friends back at the forest. However, he always had an odd feeling about it, for Kokiri never grew up, they were still the same children they were seven years ago when he left on his epic quest to protect Hyrule from Ganondorf.

"Link, please help! Epona is on the loose again!"

Link was startled by this sudden shout for help. Haley and several other citizens were attempting to calm a rampaging horse down. This horse was Link's favorite and most trusted steed. Epona rode with him into so many battles without fear. She was originally owned by Lon Lon Ranch, given to him as a gift by Malon, the daughter of the owner, Talon.

Link removed a small ocarina from his pant pocket and held it to his mouth. The mark of the royal family, three golden triangles known as the Triforce, was embedded on it. This was the Ocarina of Time, passed onto and entrusted upon him by Zelda, princess of Hyrule. It, along with the three Spirit Stones of the forest, fire, and water, was the key to opening the Door of Time, where the Master Sword rests. He played a soft tune on it. Epona's ears perked up and she finally began to calm down. Link smiled and rubbed her gently on the neck.

"Thanks a lot, Link," Haley said. "Something must have startled her."

"No problem," Link replied.

"Now, let's get to work. Lunch won't catch itself."

"Let me return Epona to her pen," Link said. "You go on ahead to Lake Hylia. I'll meet you there later."

Epona is usually a very stubborn horse but Link couldn't help but like her. The one thing that could get to her was the song he played. It was a song that Malon had taught him as a kid. Epona loved music and easily befriended anyone who knew that song. Link smiled and pat Epona's neck once more, to her neighing of happiness, before closing the fence to her pen.

---

Returning to the house to retrieve his fishing pole and tackle box, along with a twenty minute walk across the boarder of Hyrule Field, Link found himself on the shore of Lake Hylia, the biggest body of water in Hyrule and Hyrule's main water source. He sat next to Haley, who was laid on his back with his pole in his hands, line in the water, and cast his own line out.

Lighting the pipe he held to his lips, with the pole held in his knees, Haley said. "Do tell me again the story about your battle with the demon that infected this lake in your other future."

"Morpha, the water demon," Link began. He wasn't one to brag but Haley never grew tired of hearing of his adventures and commenting on them every time. "It was draining the water from the Water Temple to increase its strength and breed monsters throughout the temple. It used the liquid body it created for itself with the water as weapons to attack or grab me. But, luckily, I had found an enhanced version of the Hookshot, the Longshot. So, I could get farther away from Morpha reach and be able to pull it out of the water and destroy it with the Master Sword."

"Oh, my," Haley exclaimed, tugging on his pole. "This one's a fighter." Link grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him back. Together, it took little effort to pull the fish out of the water. "My, this one looks to be about six pounds at the least." However, Link's attention was focused north-eastward. "Is something wrong, Link?" Haley asked.

"I feel a cold breeze," Link answered.

"It's not unusual for this time of year, it's only the second week of spring," Haley said. "We might get a bit snow."

"But since when does cold wind come from Death Mountain?"

"Death Mountain… Now that's highly unlikely. But, don't worry too much about it. Mother Nature has many surprises up her sleeve."

"Maybe," Link sighed.

---

As the watch on Haley's wrist ticked to ten o' clock, the two of them held their catches over their shoulders, packed their poles and tackle boxes, and turned to leave when the wind picked up considerably.

"The wind," Link said. "It's getting worse."

"Link, it's nothing to worry about."

"No, stand back, Haley."

A big burst of wind blew from the trees on the north-eastern side of the lake. What looked to be a swift blur followed it and landed on the ground in front of them. It was a short boy whose skin was oddly light purple with matching, but darker, hair and even darker clothing. A red jewel sparkled on the forehead of his hood and he let a laugh escape his lips.

"I guess my hiding place was too obvious for your keen eyes, eh," he sneered. "Long time, no see, Link, it's been five years. To think they're calling you the Hero of Time now, a pathetic kid who couldn't even properly wield a sword."

"Vaati," Link gasped. "What's wrong? I thought the evil spell on you was broken when I defeated you six years ago."

"Gwah, ha, ha," Vaati replied. "You call that a victory for you? It was only a speed bump on the way to your defeat. It took six years for me to finally gain control of this vessel again. Although, I can't take all the credit since I had help. But that doesn't matter now. I can finally get my revenge on you!"

"Who is that, Link?" Haley asked.

"Vaati," Link answered. "I met him in the Lost Woods six years ago. He was under the influence of a wind demon that the Great Deku Tree was able to rid him off after I was able to disarm him temporarily in a duel. It appears the demon's back."

"Now, it's time to avenge my embarrassment that you handed to me six years ago," Vaati said. "Die, Link!" He held his palm forward and a swirling ball of wind formed in his hand. He swung his arm forward and released it.

"Link, I'm coming!" A scream and a flash of light left Link standing there, dumbfounded and wondering what had just happened. Vaati was lying on his back, unconscious. "Link, help me." It was the voice again. It sounded so familiar to Link. He looked around and saw a glint of steel on the ground, a sword.

"What's this?" Haley asked, gazing at the blade.

"The Kokiri Sword," Link said, surprised to see it. "But, how did it get here?" He gripped the hilt of the blade and lifted it. It had a crude feel to it, having not been using it for the past five years.

A sparkling blue ball flew up toward Link. "Thank you," she gasped. "I thought you'd never pick that sword up."

All Link could do was gape at the sphere. "Navi, is that you?" he asked.

"Of course it is. Who else would it be? It's been too long, Link."

"Navi, it's great to see you again!" Link smiled, tears of joy rolling down his cheek.

"The Great Deku Tree sent me here and told me to get the Kokiri Sword to you at all costs because he felt the presence of evil forming at this lake," Navi replied. "It looks like he was right."

"Well, anyway, we should get out of here," Haley interrupted.

"Right, Vaati might wake up," Link said. "I don't think I have the strength to fight him at this state."

---

Link, Haley, and Navi, who decided to stay with them for now, immediately made their way back to Jayca. Link and Haley were soon sitting around a table of fried fish sandwiches along with Rachel while Link was trying his best to explain what was going on. He told them that Vaati was controlled by a wind demon seeking world domination that stole the Picori Blade from its resting place in the Lost Woods and sapped the power of the Great Deku Tree. In the process, he left the Picori Blade in two pieces. Link ventured into the Lost Woods to find the Picori so he could get the Picori Blade forged and used it to defeat Vaati and return peace to Kokiri Forest.

When they asked about Navi, Link explained what he hadn't about his childhood as a Kokiri. As you know, he was raised as a Kokiri after his parents' deaths. Every Kokiri child gets a fairy partner at birth. However, Link never got one so he was considered weird by the other Kokiri. When Hyrule was in danger by Ganondorf, the Great Deku Tree had sent Navi to him. Since then and until Link left the Kokiri Forest to live in Jayca two years ago, Navi was Link's loyal partner in battle. Recently, a Kokiri boy was born in the Sacred Forest Meadow deep inside the Lost Woods. In that meadow is water that produce life every five years to a new Kokiri. This Kokiri received Navi as a fairy partner, since she didn't have a partner because Link left to live with fellow Hylians.

---

After finishing his second sandwich, Link excused himself from the table and went to his room. He reached under his bed and pulled a chest out of it and opened it. Inside were the several weapons and equipment he acquired on his many journeys as an adolescent. After changing into the green Kokiri tunic he wore as a kid, his idea as the ideal wardrobe of the Hero of Time and which surprisingly still fit him, he strapped his sheath, quiver and bow around his back and put the Kokiri Sword in the sheath and then attached the Hylian Shield to the sheath. He tied a bag made from the skin of a Dodongo to his belt. This contained a couple dozen bombs he thought might come in handy. Finally, he pocketed the Ocarina of Time and attached the handle of the Longshot beside his bombs. After a quick glance at himself in the mirror on his wall, Link returned to the dining room.

"Well, I'm heading to Kokiri Forest," he told Haley and Rachel. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Just be careful," Haley replied. "And good luck." Rachel started to weep and he patted her on the back. "I know it's hard to let him go after two years of living with him. But Hyrule may need him again. He is the Hero of Time, after all."

With a quick wave, Link walked out the door. He didn't want to leave like this but he couldn't just set aside Vaati's reappearance. Link walked over to Epona's pen and entered it. He took her saddle off the wall and attached it to her back and climbed onto it.

"To Kokiri Forest, Epona, let's go!" he said and the horse took off towards the trees to the east.


	2. The FullMoon Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo, or any of that stuff, only this fanfic.

Author's Note: The Baku Tree, who appears in this chapter, wasn't a character on the games as far as I know. He was a character on the extra child chapter of the OOT manga.

Chapter 2: The Full-Moon Curse

Nothing was heard save chirping birds and the clops of a galloping horse as Link rode Epona along the southern border of Hyrule. In the previous chapter, Link had encountered an old foe, the wind demon known as Vaati. He had to find out what how Vaati managed to return to life so he now heads to his childhood home in the Kokiri Forest to ask the Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest.

After passing through the fencing around Jayca, the surroundings soon transformed into open grasslands and random trees here or there. The trees began to increase in abundance as Epona dashed into the outskirts of the forest. For a while, there was nothing but trees and a blanket of leaves blocked any sign of the sun but soon, a small light was seen ahead just as Epona halted in an area bathed in rich sunlight.

Doors and windows were carved into the trees and children were running around everywhere. These were the Kokiri, the human inhabitants of the forest, clad in green tunics. However, unlike other humans, they stayed young. One short, chubby Kokiri was woken from his sleep against the trunk of a nearby tree. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up and, to his surprise, saw Link.

"Link?" he said. "Hey look, everybody! It's Link!"

Except the Kokiri who had already noticed him, the rest of the children immediately turned their attention to Link, who was just climbing off of Epona. A pair of eyes peered down at Link from a branch above. A figure leapt out of the tree, sending leaves drifting from the branches.

"Hyaaah! I've got you this time, Link!"

In a flash of light, the sound of swords clanging together was heard. Before anyone knew what had happened, Link held the Kokiri Sword up high and a messy haired Kokiri stood below him, panting and also holding a sword.

"It's nice to see you too, Mido," Link looked down at the Kokiri and smiled.

The Kokiri replied with his own smile. "You're still pretty strong, Link." In Link's childhood, Mido, the self-proclaimed village leader and bully, was a fierce rival of his. Soon after Link had returned from the future in which he had defeated Ganondorf, however, they had finally become friends and sparing partners. Mido still held a grudge, though, and wanted to someday prove that he was stronger than the Hero of Time.

"That was great!" Link looked up to see an applauding Kokiri about the height of Mido. His hair was dark and messy but a bit better kept than Mido's and it spiked around his whole head. The fairy beside Link flew up to him. "Navi, where did you go?"

"Sorry, Chain," the fairy apologized. "I was sent by the Deku Tree to find Link."

Link walked up to the boy, sheathing his blade. "Is this your new partner, Navi?"

"Yes, this is Chain. Chain, this is Link."

"Hi, Link, nice to meet you," Chain said, extending an arm that Link accepted. "Navi has told me a lot about you. Someday, I want to be just like you. Navi's been training me."

"Yeah, that's right," Navi agreed and floated next to Link's ear to whisper. "He's got a long way to go."

Link choked back a laugh as he watched Chain perform a quick side cut with a fallen branch. Chain had a hard time keeping his balance and Link suggested whatever he could to show him how to properly stand and hold the "hilt" of the branch.

"Well, I'd better get going," Link said after about a half hour of helping Chain with his sword techniques. "I'm here to see the Great Deku Tree."

"I'll come with you!" Chain quickly said as he dropped the branch and he and Navi followed Link through the village to an area where the trees were slightly spread out more. A tree that was slightly taller than Link stood in the center. A knob in the bark and two groups of leaves spread apart made it look as if the tree had a face. It was the Great Deku Tree.

"Link, you've come," he said. "It's been a while."

"Yes," Link replied. "Great Deku Tree, I've come to ask you if you know anything about the reappearance of Vaati at Lake Hylia."

"That is rather startling indeed," the Deku Tree said. "I do not know anything about it, though, but I sense an evil presence in this very forest."

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began to vibrate very violently. Chain quickly grabbed onto Link's leg. "Link, what's happening?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know," Link replied, trying to sound calm.

"Link, watch out!" the Deku Tree suddenly cried out. It was too late, however. A branch lashed out of the ground and grabbed Link with what appeared to be fingers. Link screamed in pain as the branch thrashed him around.

"Ha, ha, ha. Today is when I finally get my revenge on you, Link, you and the Deku Tree!"

Navi flew toward a tree where the bark was cracking in three crooked lines that formed into a wicked mouth and pair of eyes. "Link, it's…"

"The Baku Tree?" Link gasped in surprise. "But, the Great Deku Tree got rid of you years ago."

"Ha, ha, ha, that weakling?" the Baku Tree replied. "Sure, I guess he did. But now I'm back, and better than ever. Although, I did have some help."

Link struggled frantically in the grasp of the Baku Tree's branches. After successfully breaking his arm free, Link swiftly drew the Kokiri Sword and slashed some of the "fingers" off and dropped to the ground and flashed a fierce stare at the Baku Tree.

"Vaati said the same thing," he said. "Who brought you two back to life?"

"I, myself, do not know," the Baku Tree answered. "He was hidden in shadow. A light exploded from his hand. It was only for a split second after the light disappeared that I saw a stone in his hand."

"If that's all you know," Link said, brandishing his sword. "I can get rid of you now." He dashed forward and struck through the tree that the Baku Tree's face was on. A large gnash was left in it.

To Link's surprise, he heard the Baku Tree's voice again. "That didn't hurt one bit. Is that all you've got?" Link quickly turned around and saw that another tree now embedded the Baku Tree's face. "Ha, ha, ha, I control every tree in this gorge, no, this entire forest!"

Link saw a branch dropping from one of the nearby trees with a "hand" like the one that held Link, and Chain was standing right below. "Chain, get out of here!" Link cried.

Chain, after looking up in shock to see the branch, ran toward the village. "I won't let you get away!" The Baku Tree's face disappeared from the tree it was currently on and reappeared in a tree right in front of Chain. Another handed branch dropped from the tree's leaves toward Chain.

Link leapt into the air and slashed through the branch with his sword, snapping it in two. "Leave him alone," he said. "Your opponent is me."

"Very well," the Baku Tree sneered. "It's your death wish." It lashed another branch out of the ground toward Link, which he easily jumped out of the way of and cut it in two. But he suddenly felt something squeeze his body.

"What the?" he gasped and looked down. "There was another one behind me?"

"I told you, Link," the Baku Tree said. "I control the forest. I am the forest. You cannot escape me! DIE!"

The branches around Link's body tightened and shrieked in pain. The Deku Tree watched on helplessly. "This isn't good," he sighed. "As long as the Baku Tree has control of the trees around us, I can't do a thing. Link's going to die and the Baku Tree is sapping my power."

Suddenly, the tightening ceased and Link was dropped to the ground, branches falling behind him. He looked behind him to see Mido, sword in hand. "You aren't going to die before I get a piece of you, are you? I'd never forgive you if you did."

"Thanks, Mido," Link replied.

"Humph. Let's just get rid of the trash."

Link nodded and the two of them leapt forward in opposite directions as branches lashed out at them. The sound of swords clanging on wood filled the sky as the sun began to set. Link and Mido were back to back and encased by branches.

"What now?" Mido asked.

"I don't know," Link replied, his attention on something on the ground. "Wait. What is that?"

As the sun sunk from view, the black dot on the ground started rising from the ground to form a black, slim body with long fingers. Its head looked like a birds and the only visible feature was red eyes.

"A monster?" Mido said, shocked.

"I guess now it is dark enough for you to see me," the creature said. "I am Slade of the shadow people, who can only be seen at night. Now, Baku Tree, if this child is too much for you, I'll finish him off."

The cage transformed into a hand and net. The arm grabbed onto Mido and held him aside and the net held Link down onto the ground. Slade approached him and touched a finger to his forehead.

"Now, suffer the Full-Moon Curse," he laughed.

An unbelievable searing pain escaped Slade's fingers and entered Link's head. Mido had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at Link. Link felt… well he didn't know how he felt, but he couldn't control his actions. He started running away from the scene and didn't look back as he passed through trees into the open Hyrule Field. With great agility, he crossed it and soon saw a peaked roof rising ahead, Hyrule Castle.

Why he was here, he didn't know. He was soon running through the Market and attacking any passerby that entered his sight. Soldiers surrounded him and cracked whips at him. They grabbed at his legs. The whips were enough to knock him out.

The next thing he knew was the sound of exploding bombs that roused him from his sleep. He looked around and discovered that he was in a room of stone walls and his right leg was encased by a shackle and chain. No, it wasn't his leg… or was it? He looked at as much of his "body" as he could. It was full of dark grey fur and he had white paws and a tail.

Suddenly, the wall before him burst open at the sound of another bomb. As the smoke cleared, he saw the figure of a short creature with pointy ears and bright yellow eyes, although one of them was covered by a stone with what looked to be an eye carved into it and what looked to be a crown of similar rock sat on its head.

"So," the creature spoke in a low, enchanting voice. "What do you say we get out of here?"


End file.
